The invention relates to a mixer-feeder vessel for the percentagewise mixing of two or more liquids, particularly liquids for offset printing presses, wherein the mixed fluid in the mixer-feeder vessel can be supplied therefrom to a fluid tank.
In printing processes, particularly in offset printing processes, a printing roller must be supplied with a printing ink and, in addition, with a fluid which is obtained by percentagewise mixing of two or more liquids. For example, a fluid is mixed from water and an alcohol or from water and various alcohols. The mixed liquid (fluid) which is contained in a fluid tank is transferred to the printing roller, a portion of the roller periphery of which is immersed in the fluid. Usually the mixed fluid is replenished from a feeder vessel mounted above the fluid tank, while the fluid contained in the tank is being consumed in the printing process. One of the problems encountered in such processes results from the fact that mixing the fluid from two or more liquids is a rather difficult and laborious task for an operator of a printing press.